Butterfly Prank
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Tiago learns that his Uncle Alex is scared of butterflies and decides to use that to his advantage... But is there such a thing as going too far?
**Happy April Fool's Day everyone! Well… It might be over already in most of the world by the time I post this… But school… What are you going to do?**

 **Anyway…**

 **I have this great phobia of butterflies… I can't really explain it… It's just… I'm just extremely fearful of them…**

 **So… It's natural for Alex the Scarlet macaw to be fearful of them, right?**

 **Well keep reading!**

* * *

The first day of April has finally come to the city of Rio de Janeiro, as the sun shone brightly on the city and the surrounding forests. In the less dense part of the forest, there was a small cottage and besides that was the birdhouses for the last Blue macaw family as well as one for a Scarlet macaw. As the sun continued to rise, out of one of the bigger birdhouses, Blu and Jewel came out, stretching themselves and rubbing their eyes.

"Good morning my lovehawk." Jewel sweetly said to Blu.

"And morning to you, my one and only." Blu replied and gave a kiss on the beak.

"Ew!" A voice interrupted the two and they turned to see their only son, Tiago, with a disgusted face on. "Why do you guys always have to be so mushy?" Tiago made a sick face on.

"One day son, you will discover how great it is to love someone." Blu chuckled, while Bia and Carla woke up as well and came out.

"Where's Uncle Alex?" Bia asked.

"Probably still sleeping, lets wake him up." Jewel answered and the family went to Alex's birdhouse and quietly opened the door.

Alex, the adult Scarlet macaw, was snoring very loudly and in peace, some saliva coming out of his beak. He also had a smile on as he rested.

"By looking at Uncle Alex, I'm guessing he must be having an eating dream." Bia concluded in her smarty voice.

"Kids, you want the honor to wake him up?" Jewel softly asked her three chicks.

"Yes mom!" The three replied in unison, but quietly at the same time.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago got into position and with a count of three, two, one, they jumped on and landed onto of Alex, jumping up and down on him.

"Wake up Uncle Alex!" The three shouted.

"What the!" Alex shouted as the three kids continued their jumping, Blu and Jewel giggling. "Okay, okay! I'm up!

"Enjoyed the alarm clock brother?" Blu chuckled and asked as Alex had an annoyed look.

"Haha, very funny Blu." Alex replied and stretched his wings. "Lets go eat breakfast, I need my coffee."

And the family flew to the cottage next door, which was the home of Linda and Tulio with their adoptive son, Fernando. Blu made pancakes to the annoyance of Jewel while Alex made his special coffee, the kids waiting for their meal by watching some TV. Soon enough, Blu had made enough pancakes for his family and they settled down to eat. As they ate, Blu made an announcement to his kids.

"Now kids, today, me and your mother are going to your Uncle Nico and Pedro's club for some alone time, Uncle Alex is going to be watching you today." Blu told his kids.

"Why can't we ever be alone for one day?" Tiago asked.

"Because we are the last Blue Spix macaws on the planet son, do I have to remind you all the time?" Blu glared at his son.

"Yes." Tiago simple replied, to which Blu mentally wingpalmed himself.

"Oh come on Tiago, Uncle Alex is a lot of fun." Bia joined in, to make sure Alex's feelings were not hurt. "He's smart."

"And he's a pretty good singer." Carla commented.

"See that's why you two are my most favorite girls." Alex smiled and gave them both a hug, Bia and Carla blushing.

"Yuck, I can't stand this!" Tiago pretended to make a throw up motion.

"Alright, everyone finish their pancakes." Blu said and the family went back to eating.

As soon as they were done, Blu and Jewel were ready to leave and the three kids stood next to each other, Alex just behind them to say goodbye for the day.

"Now you kids behave and don't give your Uncle Alex a heart attack." Jewel told the three.

"We won't." Bia and Carla replied determinedly, but Tiago's was a bit lying in his tone.

"Don't wonder Jewel, I will take care of them like I always do, just have fun." Alex smiled.

"Okay, see you four later." Blu said and he and Jewel flew off into the city towards the Samba Club.

However before Alex and the kids could go back inside the cottage, a butterfly was slowly flying through the air and caught the attention of Alex, who began shaking and looked like he would have a nervous breakdown. Bia noticed and took her uncle's wing.

"Come on Uncle Alex, lets go inside." Bia said sweetly to calm him down.

"Yeah, lets hurry." Alex replied and flew a bit faster than he would normally do inside the cottage.

Tiago was quite confused by his uncle's reaction to such a harmless creature that was just passing by. He wanted to know more as he found this interesting because he never noticed this about his uncle. And it looked like Bia knew about Alex's reaction judging by her action.

Tiago flew inside to find Alex, Bia, and Carla on the couch, watching something that looked like a wedding, only with colorful ponies. The three were clearly enjoying the show and a name popped up that Alex liked.

"Hmmm… Cadence… That sounds like such a nice name for a girl." Alex thought. (The reason why Alex named his daughter Cadence!)

Tiago flew in and landed next to Bia, who was focused on the TV screen.

"Hey Bia, could I talk to you in private?" Tiago asked, sounding as innocent as he could.

"Why?" Bia raised an eye.

"Just something." Tiago replied, keeping his cool.

"Alright, but one trick and you're dead meat." Bia glared sternly at her younger brother.

The two went into the kitchen and settled down on the countertop, Tiago turning to face his sister. He really wanted to know.

"So Bia, why was Uncle Alex scared of that butterfly?" Tiago asked, trying to sound normal.

"I actually have no idea, he is just fearful of them, we were both looking through my popup book one time and I turned the page to one of a butterfly and he just took off, scared of it." Bia explained, Tiago's interest glowing. "I tried to show him the picture and tell him there was nothing to be afraid of, but he just covered his eyes with his wing and shook in fright. So now, I avoid looking at these books when he is around."

"Well thanks Bia, thanks a lot." Tiago smiled.

"Wait a minute… What are you planning? Are you going to scare Uncle Alex?" Bia asked, suspicious of Tiago's behavior.

"Me?" Tiago replied, pretending to be shocked. "Why on earth would I do that?"

Bia pointed her wing to the calendar, indicating she knew it was the first day of April. She certainly knew Tiago would attempt to do a nasty prank or something like that.

"I know what day it is bird brain, don't try whatever you will do." Bia said more sternly and right up to Tiago's face before rejoining her Uncle Alex and her sister Carla on the couch.

Tiago only chuckled evilly as he flew to find some colored paper and scissors that were small enough for him. He had some important work to do…

About a couple of hours later, Bia and Carla were tried and were napping on their Uncle Alex while Alex put a wing on each of them to keep them all snuggled up as he smiled, enjoying being an uncle right now. In fact, Alex himself was starting to doze off when suddenly he heard Tiago call to him.

"Hey Uncle Alex! Can you come to Linda and Tulio's room?" Tiago called.

Alex wondered what his nephew wanted and carefully got up so as not to wake the two sleeping girls on him and making sure Bia and Carla were comfortable, he flew to where Tiago wanted him to go and went inside to not see the little blue bird anywhere.

"Tiago? I thought you wanted me to go here? Where are you?" Alex called out.

Alex landed down and started walking around the room, coming to the closet and looking in, finding only clothes in there as shrugged his shoulders.

"Tiago, are you playing tricks on me?" Alex asked. "If so, it's not funny."

"No, but I think someone wants to meet you." Tiago called back. "Look up."

Alex looked up and falling from a top shelf in the closet, flew off many small butterflies. Now, these were paper shaped butterflies made by Tiago to trick his uncle, but Alex certainly did not know that and he simply just ran out of the room, screaming, which caught the attention of Bia and Carla, who woke up with a start. Bia knew what happened.

"I knew it." Bia said and flew off to Alex, Carla following.

Alex took shelter in the bathroom and was hiding in the bathtub, crying a bit and hugging himself, he was also rocking back and forth. Bia and Carla came in and hearing their uncle, found him all scared and frightened out of his mind.

"It's okay Uncle Alex, they are not here." Bia comforted her uncle.

Bia and Carla continued trying to make their Uncle Alex feel better when they heard Tiago laughing right next to them. He was on the bathroom floor, just rolling around holding his belly with his wings, laughing so much he was crying and his stomach hurt.

"You guys should see the look no your faces!" Tiago shouted out, trying to stop his laughing, which was useless.

Bia and Carla tackled Tiago and pinned him down, both of the girls with angry faces on. They were clearly upset at the little prank Tiago made.

"What's your problem birdbrain!" Bia shouted. "Uncle Alex is scared out of his mind!"

"Hey, it was only just a little prank, and what's so scary about butterflies?" Tiago replied, trying to get the two girls off him.

"Okay you three, that's enough." Alex said softly, which Bia and Carla turned around to find him with a not so happy face like he usually has.

"Uncle Alex, you okay?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go lay down and take a nap, you kids stay in the cottage, okay?" Alex replied.

"Sure thing Uncle Alex." Bia answered.

While Alex flew off for his birdhouse, Bia and Carla gave him an upset look and left him in the bathroom without another word. Tiago was left to think about what he did. When he realized it, he felt sorry and something touched his heart.

Later, Blu and Jewel came home and heard about what Tiago did to Alex from Bia and Carla and the two adult Blue macaws grounded Tiago, which, surprisingly, Tiago accepted and walked to his room and stayed quiet. Tiago, decided to say sorry to his uncle and when everyone was asleep, Tiago sneaked out of his room and opened his uncle's door. Alex was sleeping, but he looked like he was having nightmares as he turned and twisted in his sleep. Tiago sighed before nudging his uncle.

"Uncle Alex, wake up." Tiago said softly and kept doing so until Alex opened his eyes.

"Tiago? What are you doing up so late?" Alex asked, curious.

"Listen, I just wanted to say sorry for what I did and I really shouldn't have made you so scared, well that's it, see you in the morning." Tiago ended it awkwardly and was just about to walk out when Alex called to him.

"Tiago, come here." Alex asked softly and Tiago returned.

"I accept your apology, I know you are such a little energetic one and a prankster, but next time, try to think about what you will do next time?" Alex smiled.

"I will uncle." Tiago smiled in return.

"Come here and give me a hug." Alex opened his wing and Tiago went in it and shared a moment with his uncle.

After a few minutes, Alex let go of Tiago and let him go back to his room to sleep for the night.

"Love you uncle." Tiago said on the doorstep.

"Love you too Tiago and thanks, I will sleep much better for the rest of the night." Alex once again smiled and laid back down to sleep.

And so ends another April Fool's Day in Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

 **Okay… Maybe I could have made it a bit funnier… But… Exhausted after another hard week… You guys know how it is!**

 **And I'll see you in the next update!**

 **Happy April Fool's Day again!**


End file.
